Be Our Guest
by DaughterofGaston
Summary: Prince and future King Ben along with his Royal advisor decide to bring over 5 children over from the Isle of the Lost to give them a second chance. They pick the daughter of Maleficent, the son of Jafar, the daughter of the evil Queen, the son of cruella De Vil and A Son of Gaston. Will they succeed in making them change to good or will they follow after their parents for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time… A long time ago, okay it was actually only 20 years ago. Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest friends. Chip to this day still talks about how big the cake was. Instead of a honeymoon they united all the kingdoms into one creating the United States of Auradon. King Adam was voted, well King by the other royals. However, all the other kingdoms still exist and have their own rulers. King Adam gathered up all the villains and sidekicks otherwise known as the interesting people and sent them to the Isle of the Lost and had Fairy Godmother put up a magic barrier to keep them there. I see the Isle every day and feel the same every day. That there on children on the Isle who are not being given a second chance. Luckily my best friend shares the same mindset. So, we decided to do something, something that I don't think anyone expected._

Ben stood as the tailor measured him for his suit. He stared out the window towards the Isle of the Lost. He felt sad looking at it. All the kids his age and younger living there and being forced to be like their parents, villains. He wanted them to have a second chance because no matter what their parents did the kids hadn't done anything wrong. He had already made his decision with the help of his royal advisor and future Maître d`, Caryn who sat in the room as well looking at something on her tablet. They had decided on who to bring over, the ones who needed the most help. Once requested he was sent reports about the children on the Isle. And 5 stuck out to them. The children of Jafar, The Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil, Gaston and Maleficent. The King would be against it, If not for Maleficent than Gaston. Maleficent was the worst villain of them all and Gaston had tried to kill the King. But he wanted to give these children a chance and if he couldn't except the child of his own family`s enemy then he couldn't expect others too as well. So he would have to convince everyone to give them a chance to change.

"How is it your going to be crowned King next month? Youre just a baby." Ben and Caryn turned to see Ben`s parents walking in. King Adam and Queen Belle. The King spoke the truth, Ben soon would be crowned King of Auradon. However his mother would remain as Queen regent until he married and his father would also be there to help him.

"He`s turning 16 dear." The two smiled at the Queen who they knew would be the most likely to agree with what they wished to do. She believed his second chances for anyone who deserved them. However even if his parents didn't agree the two had decided to bring them over anyway once Ben was officially crowned King, and deal with the angry rulers when the time came.

"Hey Pops." Ben smiled at his parents. He wanted them to understand why he wished to bring kids from the Isle over.

"Sixteen that's far to young to be crowned King. I didn't make a good descision till I was at least 42." Caryn moved her head down to look at her tablet as King Adam spoke those words.

"Uh you decided to marry me at 28." Belle rose a brow at her husbands words folding some clothes that were laying around out of sheer habit.

"It was either you or a teapot." The King joked but got not laughs other than Ben`s nervous one.

"Kidding." The king added to calm his wife`s rage, which if you lived in the palace you knew was a force to be reckoned with.

"Mom, Dad." Ben tried to walk closer to his parents but was stopped by the tailor who was not done with his measurements. "Ive chosen my frist official proclamation. Ive decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon."

Ben tried to sound confident in his words. He was given looks of shock and Belle had dropped the jacket she was folding. However Caryn had looked up once again and was giving him an encouraging smile. Ben mentally thanked his best friends for being here and took a breath.

"Every time I look out to the Isle I feel like they've been abandoned." Ben explained trying to give them the reason behind his decision.

"The children of our sworn enemies living among us?" King Adam said fairly calm, even though his words conveyed he did not like the idea.

"we start out with a few at first. Only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them." Ben felt good when he saw his mother nod at him, obviously thinking about what he was saying and considering it.

"Have you?" His father wasn't so in tune to the idea. However, his father was turned into a Beast and almost killed by villains so he had a good reason to be wary.

" I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?" Belle spoke up. For Ben, this was the moment.

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, … Gaston and Maleficent." The last two he spoke quickly, not wanting to prolong it and make their reactions worse. The tailor jumped at the last name, as most would upon hearing it. Caryn waved the Tailor out and stood walking to stand beside Ben.

"Maleficent and Gaston! She is the worst villain in the land and Gaston tried to kill me!"

"Dad just hear me out." Ben tried to reason with his father.

"I wont hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes." King Adam told his son also glancing at Caryn as she stood by Ben.

"Dad their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?" Ben asked staring at his father. King Adam looked between his son and Caryn letting out a sigh. He really couldn't argue with them being who hed be against. Ben and Caryn wouldn't even be here if not for Belle giving him a second chance. Caryn`s parents would be household items laying around never to be used if the cursed hadn't been broken. He couldn't refuse giving someone else second chances when he only had people he cares about because of one.

"I suppose their children are innocent." King Adam turned and walking towards the door before waiting for his wife. Belle walked up to the two and smiled at them nodded.

"Well done." She said before turning and leaving.

Now the story begins

 **Caryn**

After convincing King Adam to agree with our idea we sent the proclamation to the Isle and told everyone exactly who we were sending for. Nobody was excited to hear about the son of Gaston coming over but understood after an explanation that sons were our only option as Gaston has no daughters. If he did we would have brought over the daughter. But with only sons, four to be exact we had to pick one of them. Two were a set of twins so we figured splitting them up was not a good idea. Finally, we just decided to go with the oldest of the four, even though he`s only older by a few months if I`m remembering correctly. We also had to specify to the rulers of the kingdoms who villains' kids we would be bringing who they were. Queen Aurora and King Phillip had no issues with us bringing the daughter of Maleficent over, Queen Leah and Audrey did not share the same ideal however since Aurora and Phillip were in charge it didn't matter. Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine were okay with the son of Jafar and even requested that once he`s settled in if they could meet him. And finally Queen Snow was excited to have the daughter of the Evil Queen, who was technically her step-sister, here. We also contacted Roger and Anita about the son of Cruella De Vil, they said as long as he doesn't hurt any dogs they would have no problems with him. So, everything was set and they were welcome. Well by the all the people who opinions on this actually mattered. Many students and other rulers were against the idea but we had already put it into motion. They could really only scowl and make rude comments about it now.

"Caryn." I turned my head jumping out of my thoughts to see Ben jogging up to me. He reached me and caught his breath for a second. "We got the school records for the Isle Kids. It official they are coming." He smiled brightly clearly excited and happy his proclamation was happening and that the Isle kids had agreed to come here.

"That great! If I can have their records I can work out their schedules for classes. I can also now assign them dorms too and start preparing for when they arrive." I said and he gave me a look.

"Aren`t you helping your dad plan the coronation? And your planning Family day. And all the meeting we have. Not to mention school too. Are you sure you don't need help?" He questioned and I shook my head.

"No. I like being busy. So it`s no problem. If I get overwhelmed I`ll ask Doug for some help with the Isle kids okay?" I assured him and he sighed but agreed. He knew me well enough to say my statement of I liked being busy was true. I got it from my parents who were constantly everywhere around the palace. Old habits of cleaning and doing everything during the curse still stuck with them. I picked up on the habit.

"Okay. And ill have the school records sent to you." He said and I nodded and checked my watch.

"Better get going. You have a meeting in 15 minutes." I told him and he nodded and walked off to go to the meeting. So time to prepare for the Isle kids.

 **On the Isle**

Standing holding a can of spray paint as she finished her tag of Long Live Evil painted onto the shadow of her mother was a girl with short purple hair. Her name was Mal, and she was the daughter of Maleficent. She smirked turning away from her graffiti and jumped down from her perch. She walked away and bumped into two guys and kept walking.

 _They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad_

A young man jumped down from a roof being climbing down a ladder. He pushed a movebale wall to the side and walked down the tunnel. He ignored the annoyed woman he passed as he continued. He had dark brown hair partly covered by a red beanie. This was Jay the son of Jafar.

 _A dirty no-good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home_

A beautiful young woman strutted down a long table as if it were a catwalk. She held a princess grace to her as she moved. The people eating on the table moved their food out of her way. She stepped off the table and ducked under the railing turning to smirk at boy watching her awestruck. Her hair was long and a deep blue color. Her name was Evie. And she was the daughter of the Evil Queen.

 _So I've got some mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me?  
I never got no love_

A young man jumped off a roof onto the ground. He walked into a crowd shoving and pushing people to the ground as he went. When a man yelled at him he turned to him smirking and made a come here motion with his hands before laughing and walking off. His hair was a ink black. He was the Gavin, Son of Gaston.

 _I`m a fighter?_

 _Is this deja vu_

 _Cause last time_

 _I beat you black and blue_

A young man ducked out of a window and started walking. As he did he stole a bandana from a a guy and upon rounding a corner stole an apple from a girl. He took a bite before throwing it back chewing angrily. His hair was white with black roots. The son of Cruella De Vil, Carlos.

 _They think I'm callous  
A low-life hood  
I feel so useless  
_ _ **Misunderstood**_

Evie and Mal met up walking down an alley as they did a little girl held her doll closer. Jay walked on a metal bar in the air before jumping down and sliding down the roof. Carlos jumped from bed to bed in a building waking everyone up. Gavin jumped from roof to roof before jumping to the ground.

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

The five teens met at a gate slamming it with their hands before pushing it to the side and walking through. They laughed as they ran past people throwing bags to each other. Mal pushed one to the ground as the other followed her jumping on boxes and table of people doing laundry. They each grabbed sticks and began to hit pots, barrels and pipes of the tunnel they ran through laughing.

 _ **I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core**_

Mal ducked under cloth ranging down from a wire looking to a woman with a crystal ball in front of her who looked unimpressed. She continued walking and spray painted a purple `M` on a hanging sheet. She pulled it back to show a fully clothed man in a bathtub.

 _Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that?  
I'm just unique!_

Jay jumped down from a metal gate way decorated with cloths and landed near a table smirking at the people using it. He grabbed the tea pot they were using and pretending to pour them a cup before he jumped over the table and leaving pot still in hand. He rubbed at it slightly with a rag before running off as the man from the table yelled at him.

 _What, me? a traitor?  
Ain't got your back?  
Are we not friends?  
What's up with that?_

Evie pushed past rows of scarves that were hanging down before grabbing the back end of a man`s scarf. She pulled him making him spin around removing the scarf before she dropped it. He turned to stare as she twisted past scarves to look at him before leaving the man to stare at her awestruck.

 _So I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart?  
I made you hurt?_

Gavin slid down a pole and knocked a guy down to the ground as he landed. He smirked at the guy before raising an inviting hand. The others with the guy who looked mad stopped and stared before turning around and running off. He laughed and walked away from the guy still on the ground.

 _A monster?_

 _Did you mean Beast?_

 _You don't wanna see it_

 _When its released_

Carlos ran from table to table in the market knocking down baskets and other various items. He proceeded to throw a basket at a woman`s head before jumping down and pointing at her. He then jumped on a wagon full of hay tossing some at her with a laugh as it wheeled away.

 _The past is past  
Forgive, forget  
The truth is  
You ain't seen nothing yet!_

Evie and Mal stood on the balcony of the market grabbing onto the railing leaning down smirking as they watched Jay, Carlos, and Gavin run around. Carlos grabbed a rope pulling a metal part of machinery that no longer worked. Jay and Gavin jumped up and hung from it as he did so the three laughing as he pulled. The girls ran around the balcony as Jay and Gavin jumped down. Carlos released the rope and they ran into the town square.

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

They reached the town square where there were a bunch of people who moved away upon seeing them.

 _ **I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core**_

Mal blew her bangs out of her eyes as she finished before picking a lollipop out of a baby`s hand. She turned and held it up in victory as the others laughed. Suddenly everyone around them screamed and ran off. They all looked to the reason to see two goons of Maleficent.

"Hi Mom." Mal said looking at the goons. Maleficent pushed the goons away and walked toward towards her daughter. "Stealing candy Mal? Im so disappointed."

"It was from a baby?" Mal held the lollipop out towards her mother to try and gain her approval. "That's my nasty little girl."

Maleficent took the lollipop and spit on it. She then dried it off in her armpit and held it up. "Give it back to the dreadful creature." One of her goons took it and handed it back over to the baby.

"It's the deeds Mal. That make the difference between mean and truly Evil." Maleficent waved to the woman pulling the wagon the baby was in as she walked away.

"When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms." Mal spoke with her mother for the second part though Mal`s voice sounded more annoyed and mocking. "Listen to you, walk with me. See im just trying to teach you the thing that really counts. How to be me."

"I know that and Ill do better." Mal spoke to her mother who threw her hands up into the air claiming there was news. "You five have been chosen to go to a different school in Auradon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Caryn**

I walked out of Fairy Godmother`s office and tapped my tablet screen to show me the five schedules. I finally had them done. Godmother and the rest of the teachers did not want all five of them in a class at once save for Godmothers Remedial Goodness class. But it worked out to give them all classes they needed and they had lunch at the same time as well. Now just to tell Ben the schedules were finished and check on Audrey planning the welcome ceremony. I had no problems with a welcome ceremony in general I just wish Ben would have let me plan it instead of Audrey. But he insisted I had too much on my plate and Audrey was on the decorating community for the events at the school. I was just worried she would go overboard, while sometimes it was good, any of the events my father as planned as examples, for certain situations it wasn't needed. But Audrey was in complete control of it and I couldn't do anything about it. Other than complain of course. I pulled out my phone and sent a message to Ben that the schedules were done and I was going to check on the welcome ceremony. I made my way to the front of the school and saw Audrey talking with Doug.

"Hows everything going?" I questioned and they both turned to me.

"Perfect. Everything is ready. I was just telling Doug where the band would be playing." Audrey told me and Doug smiled at me. I bit the inside of my cheek so I didn't say anything even if I wanted too.

"Great! That means all that's left to do is get their rooms set up. Hey Doug? I already have their schedules all set up but do you think that you can give them to them when you do the tour?" I asked Doug who nodded.

"No problem Caryn." He said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks. I have to handle something for family day once the welcome ceremony is over." I told him and he nodded. My phone went off and I checked it to see a reply from Ben. He was wondering if I still had the school records for the Isle kids. I frowned before remembering the paper copy we had made was with Fairy Godmother. I told him that and waved to Audrey and Doug going back into the school.

I started towards the dorm rooms and brought up the records of what rooms were in use. I found an open boys dorm first and opened the door using the spare key hidden the door frame. This dorm had four beds so I need to have one bed removed and the room arranged according. I made note of that and also made note to stock the room up with some video games, Ben`s idea. Alright that's all for the boy`s dorm. Now for the girls. I had considered having them room with me but that would mean making more adjustments and leaving Jane alone in our room and I figured they would want to be alone while starting out. I opened the room and stared, they probably wouldn't like the pink color scheme as I didn't either but I could help them redecorate later on. So other than that, rooms where done. Now they just had to get here.

"Yes Mama. I have everything handled." I spoke into the phone and got a chuckle from Ben, who I stuck my tongue at in response. My mom upon hearing how much I was doing was worried I was over working myself and called to check on me. She got this information from none other than Ben himself, the Traitor. Luckily though he was unable to tell my dad the same information. After convincing her I was fine I hung up and stuffed my phone into my jacket pocket.

"Alright so the Limo should be here any minute let`s get ready!" Fairy Godmother said walking up and we followed after her. Audrey linked arms with Ben and I stood beside them. Out of habit I smoothed my skirt out.

"Alright. Their names are Mal, Jay, Gavin, Evie and Carlos right?" Ben turned to look at me and I nodded telling him he remembered correctly. He took a deep breath and I shook my head at him but adjusted his jacket, another old habit.

I heard the band start to play signaling the limo was driving up and stood back beside Ben rocking back on my heels. The Limo rolled to a stop and the driver opened the door to have two boys roll out while fighting. I chuckled under my breath as the other three got out of the limo. The last boy, Gavin im assuming due to resemblance to Gaston, stopped the others by hitting them both on their heads.

"Just cleaning Up. Get up." Another boy, Jay most likely due to his darker skin, stood up and helped the last boy who must be Carlos up to his feet. Godmother walked up to them and we followed after her.

"Leave it like you found it. And by that I mean just leave it." She started in a singsong voice before talking normally and Jay threw a bunch of stuff from inside the Limo back. Jay walked closer and tried to flirt with Audrey something that had me chuckling again and he flashed a smile in my direction hearing me.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. Im Fairy Godmother. Headmistress." Fairy Godmother spoke to them doing a small curtsey.

"The Fairy Godmother? As in Bibbidi-Boddidi-Boo?" Mal the girl with purple hair asked waving her hand as she spoke. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi you know it." Fairy Godmother replied to her smiling.

"Yah know I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere. With that sparkly wand and warm smile. And that sparkly wand." Mal continued and I cast glances to the others for a second. They seemed to just fine with letting Mal talk. I shrugged it off this was new for them.

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say don't focus on the past or youll miss the future." Fairy Godmother waved her hands in front of her face as she spoke and I sighed, the probably thought she was kidding about saying that, she wasn't.

"Its so good to finally meet you all. Im Ben." Ben stepped forward but got cut off by Audrey. "prince Benjamin. Soon to be King." I`m sure they already knew that Audrey so saying it was unnecessary especially because he prefers Ben.

"You had me at Prince. My mom`s a queen which makes me a Princess." Evie stepped forward and curtsied. I smiled at her and she smiled back before Audrey spoke up again.

"The Evil Queen has no royal Status here." I gave her a look in response which she ignored but Ben gave me a pleading look and I sighed letting it go for now.

"This is Audrey and Caryn." Ben introduced us and I waved to them all. "Princess Audrey. His Girlfriend. Right Benny-boo. And Lady Lynnette Ben`s royal advisor and future Matrie`d." Audrey added and I gave Ben a look this time for her using my first name.

"But please call me Caryn." I told them before Fairy Godmother spoke up again. "Ben, Audrey and Caryn are going to show you all around. And ill see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8 to 11 and as you may have heard I have a little thing about curfews." She walked closer to them pushing Ben and Audrey`s joined hands away from each other before turning and walking off. The Band followed her, Doug nodding to me saying he would be back to give the tour and everything once he put up his tuba. Ben stepped closer to the Isle kids once she was gone.

"Its so, so, so good to finally me-meet you all." He tried to shake Jay`s hand and ended up getting pushed back. Gavin just gave him a look and Mal did shake his hand and they had a minor staring contest before he continued.

"This is a momentous occasion. And one I hope will go down in history." He shook hands with Carlos, making an off hand comment about chocolate, they definitely got into the candy on the Limo then.

"As the day our two people began to heal." He shook Evie`s hands before stepping back to stand by Audrey and I again.

"Or the say you showed 5 people where the bathrooms are." Mal spoke up and I let out a sloght chuckle.

"A little bit over the top?" He replied to her.

"More than a little bit." Came the reply. I gave Ben a look that said `I told you so` and he conceded making a small gesture with his hand.

"Well so much for my first impression." They both laughed and I checked my watch and relaxed seeing I still had a little time before I had to handle stuff for family day.

"Hey. Your Maleficents daughter arent you. Yeah you know what I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." I turned my head to Audrey staring at her wondering why she would say something like that.

"Yes Audrey. Along with Ben and I not blaming Gavin for Gaston trying to kill King Adam and marry Queen Belle which would have made my parents unmoving household objects. There was no reason to say that so don't." I spoke up giving her a glare and she scoffed but backed down.

"Okay! So how about a tour?" Ben spoke up quickly clapping his hands not wanting anything to start. I tried to get along with Audrey for his sake but I could only take so much.

"Auradon Prep. Originally built 300 years ago…"I rolled my eyes at Ben using that Speech. We stopped by the statue of King Adam and Ben clapped his hands making it shift into The Beast. Carlos screamed and jumped being caught by Jay and Gavin.

"Carlos its okay. King Adam wanted it to shift between Man and Beast. Reminds us that anything is possible." I explained and the other two dropped him. I heard Mal make a comment about his shedding and Ben reply with Queen Belle not letting him on the couch with I chucked at. Ben continued to walk with the other minus Carlos following. He clapped his hands trying to get statue to go back but he failed. I laughed clapping my hands and it changed back.

"It only works for certain people." I told him and walked inside with Carlos following. I stood next to Ben and checked my watch again. Still had some time to spare but not much. I heard Mal ask about magic and the normal reply from Ben, it existed but for the most part it was retired. Save for the occasional blessing of a royal baby done by the fairies. I sighed at Audrey`s comment about royal blood going back hundreds of years, I don't think they cared about that but I wasn't going to say anything. I looked around and sighed once again but in relief seeing Doug walking down the stairs.

"Doug!" I called and he came down waving slightly.

"Okay, you have their rooms and schedules?" I questioned and he nodded holding up the clipboard. I smiled at him and turned back to the Isle kids.

"I`m afraid I have to take my leave. But Doug had your class schedules and your rooms. So, he can get you settled. If there a problem you can come and find me okay? Alright I have to go now bye!" I said and walked off waving my hand heading towards the courtyard where family day would be.


End file.
